The dressing, changing, and care of wounds may require the placement and securing of absorbent bandages covering the wound. This is true whether the wound or wounds are from a surgery, a sharp blade, a projectile, a burn, a blunt impact, an illness, infection, stitches, transplant, or other reason for covering the surface of a patient's body with a bandage. Currently, many surgeries are performed with lasers and/or robotics which require several small punctures instead of traditional surgery using larger incisions. These smaller punctures are usually farther apart than what can be accommodated by a single traditional bandage, and therefore require more than one traditional bandage which creates an added inconvenience. Known bandages require time, skill and precision for proper application, which if not properly applied, may result in slippage or leaking of excess fluids, or may even result in uncovering the wound or wounds when the patient moves. Known bandages can also result in discomfort when adhesive is both applied to and then removed from the patient's skin.